


The Prince's Pet

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: The Man that Crossed the Stars and Found Love [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, All sexual acts are consentual, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Dorks in Love, Ed gets treated nicely, Fluff, I had to tag that, M/M, NO DUB CON, Royalty, Space Husbands, Trans Character, Trans Ed Nygma, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character, Transphobia is only referenced and past, ed choses to stay, gays in space, nothing here is stalkholm, the abduction/kidnapping is addressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: There were no flying saucers or light beams from the sky. Just a syringe in the neck and he woke up on a ship, in space. Then he falls in love.Rated E for later chapters. (Tags will be added as updated)





	1. Abduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts), [TheKeeper_of_TheSmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/gifts), [Moonykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/gifts), [my_chemical_romanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_romanoff/gifts), [BonnefoyBaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnefoyBaggins/gifts).



 

Ed couldn’t remember much about his abduction. He could, however, say without a doubt there were no beams of light pulling him into the sky and definitely no flying saucers. He had been sitting, peacefully looking over Gotham river when a syringe was jammed into his neck. He woke up in an empty white room. The walls were shiny, fiberglass, maybe? The room made him feel like a test mouse in a state of the art lab like he was being observed and somewhere, someone was collecting data in him. On one wall there was a large sliding shutter, over what he could only assume was a window. On another, there was an alcove, the perfect size for sleeping. A rectangle slot pulled open, a tray --also shiny fiberglass?-- was slid through. The slot promptly shut. There was a large square wafer on it. Food. Ed ignored the protests of his stomach and left the tray alone. He was just kidnapped, it surely was understandable to not trust food given --presumably-- by the very same people who shoved a syringe into his throat and took him in broad daylight. He didn’t know what they wanted. It obviously wasn’t money, he didn’t know anyone that was willing to pay more than five dollars to ensure his safety. As far as he knew he hadn’t pissed off anyone powerful enough and rich enough to own a facility that would have rooms like this. He hadn’t even pissed off any gangsters from Gotham’s multitude of rivaling gangs. And this facility seemed far too nice to be involved in human trafficking. Beyond that, Ed couldn’t think up any reasons for one to kidnap a person, so he wandered over to the possible window. When he approached what he had assumed was a shutter disappeared. It just faded, turning from white to transparent. It was, in fact, a window. Ed’s mouth went dry. He could see space, stars twinkling in the vast nothingness, clouds of coloured space dust. There was a large circular cluster of dust and stars, it was blue around the outside, then pink, turning more orange towards the center. A galaxy. Oh no. He knew that galaxy, and he knew that Earth was nowhere near it. Outside his window --a fair distance away-- was the Andromeda Galaxy. Which meant Ed was around 2 million light years away home, at the very least. The view offered a lot of clarity, and a great many more questions. He hadn’t been kidnapped, at least not by any human. He’d been abducted by aliens. He sank to his knees, feeling a bit faint. Aliens. Space. He was way too far to possibly contact anyone for help, he was too far for any of Earth’s technology to help. He was on his own, in space, over 2 million light-years away from home. Why had they taken him specifically? Was it a case of wrong time wrong place? Had he been purposefully selected? What did the aliens already know about him? What were they going to do to him? With each question, he felt impossibly smaller and more helpless. Tears pricked his eyes, he hugged his knees to his chest, gently rocking back and forth as the sniffles turned to quiet sobs. It took a long time to quell his crying. Ed took off his glasses and wiped away the tears, rubbing his eyes and trying to blink back the ones that were still trying to fall. Then, the room started shaking. It went on for a few minutes, getting more intense before stopping with a bit of a jolt. Had they landed? Where was he now? What were they going to do with him? He shuddered as his mind came up with several horrible answers. He heard a strange whooshing noise, a door had opened from the wall opposite him. He turned towards it, fear overruled curiosity. So he backed up as far as he could, pressing himself into the wall, wishing he could somehow fuse with it to escape whatever his captors had in mind. There were three figures in the new doorway, all humanoid. A few details set them apart from humans, they didn’t have hair for one, and the second difference was the scales. Their skin tones each had strong undertones of whatever colour their scales were. The one with pale orange scales had slightly orange skin, the one with green scales had green undertones, and the third one was red. The orange and green were wearing grey uniforms of some sort and the red one wore a turquoise and yellow jumpsuit that hugged its body. Two of the three humanoid figures --green and orange-- stalked towards him. He couldn’t suppress the whimper of a sob as the two made to grab him. They hoisted him up, each one holding an arm in their vice-like grip. The red one motioned for them to follow. The two creatures practically dragged him through spotless white halls. His legs were leaden jello, too wobbly and too heavy for Ed to move them properly. He was shaking like a leaf. He couldn’t help but feel like a pig being led off to slaughter. It took awhile for his fear strained mind to comprehend that the wetness on his face and the blur in his vision were tears. Tears which tracked down his face like stealthy trains, quietly and steadily racing down. The red one stopped. So did the two dragging him. The red creature turned, annoyance and an air of importance clung to them.

“Quiet, boy” He didn’t know that he’d been sniffling ‘til then. He bit back a whimper and blinked back the remaining tears. The creature had a strong, feminine voice. A woman? The woman had raised a clawed finger to her lips. She had one brown eye and one blue. He felt like he was staring down a shark. He was almost sure that if she smiled it would contain 300 sharp, pointed teeth. She turned and they continued the monotonous march. The rest of the way he kept his eyes on his feet, working harder to move his heavy legs and to keep from shaking. The tears stayed in his eyes and he stayed as silent in the hopes of being spared a punishment. The floors changed. The group walked on for minutes and minutes. When they finally stopped Ed was sure that even if he tried he could not have navigated his way back the way they had come, there had been so many turns and they had walked for so long.

“Fish Mooney!” a new voice exclaimed. Ed jumped, he hadn't been expecting someone to shout. “Welcome back!” Ed lifted his eyes from the auburn marble floors. They were in a large circular room, the walls were navy blue and there were strange lights floating --like small stars-- around the room. There was coppery-gold cloth draped from the ceiling to the walls. The shiny black doors had frames that matched the floor. The room was breathtaking, beautiful, otherworldly.

“My Prince,-” Ed looked towards the person the red woman --Fish Mooney?-- was addressing. It was a man, shorter than both Ed himself and the scaly woman. He had a long pointed nose and long raven hair. There were small black feathers growing out of the sides of his face and neck. He was wearing an indigo collared shirt, it was a v-neck but there were no fastening or buttons that Ed could see.

“-Fish, you are practically a second mother to me, you can skip the title.” The feathered man waved a hand, on the back of his hand were more small feathers, and at the end of each finger was a claw. His claws were black.

“Oswald my boy, I've brought you a gift,-” Ed swallowed, she wasn't holding anything, which could only mean- “-from a tiny planet in the half size galaxy. And I know how much you love pretty things.” The woman finished. The feathered man -- _Oswald? That seemed like a much too_ human _name for this creature_ \-- was now staring directly at him. Surveying him up and down, devouring him with piercing, bright green eyes.

“That I do,” Oswald said, stalking forward like a predator, not even blinking. Fish, the scaly woman turned towards Ed as well.

“The species calls itself human. And this one looked so lonely, well, I knew the perfect way to solve that. Happy early birthday, Oswald.” The man nodded turning towards the woman for a second before resuming his approach.

“Goodbye Fish, I hope you'll stay for dinner.” Fish left, so did the orange and green ones. Leaving Ed alone with the supposed prince. He dropped his eyes down to his shoes. Who knew what this man would do with him. The Prince brought a claw up under his jaw, forcing him to meet his gaze. “Mine!” he said with a smile. Ed blushed. He couldn't help it, no one had ever liked him and yet here was an otherworldly man being happy to declare Ed as his. It figures that the only person who'd ever want Ed would be a literal alien from a different galaxy. It was probably a testament to how odd Ed must be, only being desired by an ET. _An ET who was quite handsome…_ The prince dropped his hand, and still smiling he clapped twice. Two figures rushed in, stopping to stand at attention. “Wash up my new pet, when he's clean, dressed, and fed bring him to my quarters.” The figures nodded, quickly grabbing Ed by his arms and leading him out of the room and through similarly decorated halls. He is taken into an off-white marble room with cascades of water and assorted glass bottles. Each one is a different size shape and colour. The figures start to strip him down, taking his jacket and pulling loose his tie.

“Stop! I can do it myself!” Ed tried to push them away, but one had already gotten the buttons on his shirt unfastened. He pushed away the hands that were attempting to pull off his pants. It was humiliating, being stripped by strangers. At least they weren't staring at his scars.

“You must undress.” The figure stated. Ed hesitantly unfastened his pants and pulled them down. The figure gave him a pointed look. His face reddened in humiliation, but he complied, taking off the last bit of clothing. The figure simply pulled off his glasses, putting them down somewhere in the blur that the world now was. He was promptly shoved under a stream of water and scrubbed raw, with strange smelling soaps and sponges.

“Hey! I can bathe myself!” he sputtered, the figures ignored him, continuing their job. One of them was lathering something in his hair and the other had hoisted one of his legs up to wash. They cleaned every last inch of him. It was embarrassing and humiliating, he was being treated as if he was an infant, unable to wash himself. When they decided he was clean he was given his glasses, toweled off, and brought to another room. He was pushed to sit at a small table --still naked-- and a plate was placed in front of him. There was some of what Ed had to guess were fruit and some form of meat. If it was fruit and meat it was from a different solar system, from a different galaxy. There was no telling to how his stomach would react to it. Maybe the food would kill him.

“Eat.” One figure said, voice forceful. The second one had left for some unvoiced reason.

“But-”

“Eat.” The person repeated, voice more forceful. Surely there would be some repercussions if he didn’t obey? Besides, it would be stupid to refuse after all that he had already gone along with. He ate. The fruit was sweet and tangy, with the texture of an egg yolk. Odd. The meat tasted like salmon and beef. It was a strange flavour, to say the least. The second figure returned and dressed him. He was then led to the Prince's quarters, if the servants --that was what they were, right?-- were following the instructions given.

Ed sat on the large palette bed, he felt so exposed wearing the robe. It wasn't wide enough to cross over and cover his chest and it also wasn't long enough to cover his butt or legs. They hadn't even given him any underwear. He was practically naked still. He pulled the bottom corners of his clothing over his lap and covered his crotch, at least he could have that much privacy. And with the way the robe fell it at least covered all of his scars. Footsteps softly approached, Ed couldn't find it in himself to look up.

“Beautiful,” he still doesn't lift his eyes, afraid of what he'll do or be forced to do if he does. His cheeks burn red. No one has ever called him that, no one had ever even called him handsome before. Was the man trying to belittle him? His eyes sting. What if the man is lying? What if he's only trying to manipulate him into caring, into excusing whatever future actions? What if the man was telling the truth? Each possibility was equally terrifying and coupled with being literal millions of light years away from everyone and everything he'd ever known, it was simply too much. He felt too small, too powerless, he had no control over his life anymore. If he had ever had any in the first place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I finally posted the first chapter! (I've been working on this for months and I wanted it to be just right.


	2. The Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald's impression and first real interaction with his "gift".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: shouting, justified anger

 

 

Dinner as an event went smoothly, with the grace of pleasant conversation and the caring that only a family could share. Fish Mooney was always welcome to family dinner if she was around. It was always a joy to have her back. She always came back with stories of strange new worlds and creatures or her latest military conquests against Maroni.

Dinner as a meal was fantastic, as always. Though he couldn't help but feel a little bubble of nervous and excited energy about seeing his gift, his pet, again. Fish had a knack for figuring out what people liked, and Oswald was no exception. The “human” she brought was a pretty thing, long and thin, with brown hair and eyes. The thing that Oswald found the most curious about the exotic creature was how seemingly plain it was, no feathers, scales, or claws. Its face was only smooth skin and its colour palette was also simple. Maybe humans were a more plain species? Or maybe their markings were in different places? _No, Oswald, stop thinking about other places, this is the dinner table for fuck's sake._

His mother gave him a concerned glance. _Shit._ He could feel the heat on his face. He smiled back, trying to communicate that nothing was wrong. Fish was smirking behind her goblet. _At least Wally wasn't here,_ she was a menace to a sister, no matter how much he loved her. (Orlando was much quieter and respectful of boundaries. And Puck... he was off at the academy with his tutors and excitable energy.) 

The worst part was that Fish knew this was all her fault, if only she just hadn't been so good at understanding desires. Like the desire to skip out on dinner and- _Nope! Not going there!_ It was hardly appropriate anyway. He didn't know much of anything about the creature, only his origin, and species. Yet it could hardly count as knowledge as he'd never heard of the species before. Besides if the creature was as civilized as Oswald had guessed at their first meeting, he would not dive into that sort of relationship so quickly. Hopefully, he found the hospitality and food nice. It really would be a shame to have an unhappy pet. Especially after all the trouble Fish probably had to go through to get him. After a lengthy post-dinner conversation he was on his way to his chambers. 

His pet was sitting on the bed, long legs, neck, and a strip of his torso exposed. The 'human' doesn't lift his gaze from the floor, even when Oswald has stopped right in front of the creature. He is quite plain, all smooth skin from what he can see, his pet has used the long ends of the robe to cover between his legs for some modesty.

"Beautiful," Oswald breathes, and he is. Dark brown hair in loose curls, sharp cheekbones, really he was attractive. The human's cheeks were turning red, Oswald was quickly distracted by something much less pleasant. Tears. "Are you alright?"

The human jerk upwards at that, finally looking at him. His brown eyes scared, confused, conflicted.

" _What?_ " Well, now Oswald knew that the human could speak and understand the language. 

"Are you alright?"

"Why would you _care?!_ You kidnapped me! Sure my life sucked but I didn't ever want to be taken _millions_ of lightyears away from _everything_ I've ever known!" Oswald swallowed. _Shit. He had a point._ "Stop pretending you care!"

"I'm not pretending! And I'm sorry! I hadn't thought about what this must be like for you-"

"So you thought that anyone would be _okay_   with being stolen from their life and humiliated and treated like an object!?"

" _No,_ I didn't think about any of that." He opened and closed his mouth again, "I-I'll have someone bring you some clothes, "

"That would be nice," the human admitted, voice now quiet, and probably sore. 

"My name is Oswald Kapelput Van Dahl," he couldn't help how unsure he sounded, he felt guilty and confused and angry at himself for not thinking about things and a little at Fish for abducting the poor fellow.

"Edward Nygma." Oswald nodded, a little surprised that the human had even answered him. But grateful all the same. Maybe he could make this up before Edward was returned home. (Which he was going to arrange first thing in the morning).

After summoning Olga to get something to clothe the human and the several minutes of tense silence in which they awaited her return, Edward had clothes that offered more modesty and hopefully would help the man feel like he still had some dignity. Oswald insisted that Edward take the bed while he crashed on one of the plush and oversized chairs. It was the least he could do before he fixed this in the morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this 2nd part took a LOOONG time to get out, sorry it was like banging my head against a wall.
> 
> That being said; please, please, please comment?


End file.
